


Consequences

by MissC3PO



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissC3PO/pseuds/MissC3PO
Summary: Who truly is C-3PO?Based in my "droids can also be humans" AU





	Consequences

“So, you’re really,” R2-D2 choked, “evil?”

Artoo, a short man, was standing in front of what seemed to be a mechanical chair. It was shrouded with darkness, but two pinpricks of red light where visible in the darkness.

“Wow. What a smart droid.” a voice laughed from the darkness. Machinery was then blown around, as if a bomb went off. Shrapnel flew everywhere, hitting a short man in the face. He put his hands in front of him, relying on his droid abilities to not be injured.

The dust cleared, leaving Artoo coughing. He squinted past the lenses of his goggles, trying to see what happened. He brushed off the dust and debris out of his silver hair. He then tore off his goggles, and tried to peer into the blackness.

“I never had a thought in my mind about you being evil, but here we are,” Artoo said, his voice a terrifying baritone. He dusted off his trench coat and balled up his fists. “But the droid I loved, the man I loved, was really the major enemy all this time.”

Out of the darkness stepped a tall man. His shiny golden flannel and pants glimmered in the low light, like finely refined metals. His slightly tousled hair flowed in an invisible breeze, sweeping across his pale white face. And his eyes, his dreaded crimson eyes glowed in the dark underneath his round rimmed glasses. Veins bulged in his neck and forehead, straining against the unknown.

“The real enemy all this time,” Artoo sighed, pulling a rifle out of his belt, “was protocol droid, diplomat, and spymaster, C-3PO.”

“Right you are, Artooie.” C-3PO crooned, pulling out a double bladed lightsaber and igniting it. A crimson glow filled the room.

“But what about me? What about us?” Artoo said, walking up bravely to C-3PO, his trench coat flowing behind him. “What about our daughters?”

“BB9E is dead.” C-3PO snapped, bringing his lightsaber to his side, “And BB-8 has embraced your rebellious beliefs. That’s why BB9E is dead. It’s because of your own actions, you and that Resistance.”

Artoo picked up his goggles, and pointed the pistol at C-3PO. 

“How do I know that you are really C-3PO?” the short man questioned, exposing a silver band around a worn finger. 

“Oh Artoo,” C-3PO sighed, “You should know. After all, I am your lover.” C-3PO winked, and split apart his double bladed lightsaber into two.

“What have we done, what has anyone done, what have I done to hurt you?” Artoo asked, putting the pistol down next to him.

“Oh, you’ve done nothing, Artoo.”C-3PO laughed, “I just have to balance out everything.”

“You’re not balancing anything! You’re just going to make the Resistance work harder! That’s all!” Artoo cried out, spittle flying from his lips.

“You’ve got it all wrong.” C-3PO snapped, his yell making Artoo’s silver hair blow back.

“Oh really?”

“Yes, really,” C-3PO said, “I am not on either side, Resistance or First Order. I'm merely doing what the universe needs.” He paused, “a fresh start.”

Millions of Empire age Star Destroyers seemed to pop out of hyperspace, surrounding planets. They were all lined up like soldiers, in rows and rows. Uncountable. Then, red bolt shot out of them, all lined up to hit one specific spot on the planets.

All synchronized, all exact. They fired upon many planets. The surface’s were baked in bright red light, pulsing like an off center red lightsaber. 

“You can’t do this.” Artoo growled, his eyes full of a fire C-3PO had never seen before.

“But, I can.” C-3PO snarled. His red eyes flashed in the darkness, making tingles run down Artoo’s spine.

“Threepio, I wish you knew,” Artoo shook his head, feeling as helpless as the short man could, “I wish you knew how much I love you,” Artoo grabbed his pistol, and pointed it at C-3PO’s chest. C-3PO didn’t look phased. He looked at the pistol, and then at his lover. He didn't even lift his lightsaber. He sighed sadly, as if Artoo was a child.

“Artoo, I’m a Skywalker. I’m starting something I wish you would be able to understand. But I’m sorry Artoo Detoo, But I guess that you never will.” C-3PO smiled, and shook his head.

“And that is?” But before C-3PO could begin, Artoo fired the pistol at C-3PO’s chest. An explosion of green erupted from the firearm and hit C-3PO in the chest. Threepio was thrown back, clutching his chest. He tried to stand up but he ended up slumping to the ground, trying to breath. He then laid down on the ground, blood pooling around him.

The red in Threepio’s eyes began to fade away. He put a hand to his chest as a few years rolled down his face. He looked up at Artoo, and smiled sadly.

He then breathed his last words.

“The Rise of Skywalker.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Star Wars AU is basically:  
When Anakin was young, he found out he could make life from things using the force. He ended up using those powers on C-3PO and R2-D2. The droids then could turn from droid to human or human to droid in a whim. The two fall in love, get married after helping teh Rebellion, and have twins- BB-8 and BB9E.
> 
> I'll be writing more for this AU soon- so far there is a rough draft for 'Choices' posted here, and a Christmas one shot I'm releasing this holiday.
> 
> Stay Tuned!  



End file.
